1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bottle closure cap for containing an infusion substance in a reservoir in the cap, and when desired the infusion substance can be deposited in the bottle to mix with material contained in the bottle without removing the cap from the bottle.
2. Background Art
The prior art shows several approaches to providing an infusion cap with infusion material stored in the cap for dispensing into a bottle or container for mixing with a liquid or other substance in the bottle. Typical of the prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,859,898, 3,079,022, 4,793,475, 5,465,835, 5,967,309, 6,372,270, 6,820,740, 6,840,373 B2, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/436,827, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No's. 2005/0218015 A1.